houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey Redbird
'''Zoey Redbird' is the main heroine and protagonist of the House of Night Series. Early Life Zoey Redbird was born as Zoey Montgomery to Linda and Paul Montgomery. Her father left Zoey and her family when Zoey was a child. Her mother re-married John Heffer, (Zoey calls him the 'Step-loser'). As a result of that marriage, Zoey was moving further away from her family and the only family member she still considered family was her grandmother, Sylvia Redbird. She then renamed herself Zoey Redbird. She spent several years with her on-off boyfriend and childhood friend Heath Luck, and her human ex-best-friend Kayla. According to Zoey, her older sister and younger brother pretended to like their step-father leading her mom to believe that they were happy. Family Linda Heffer Zoey's relationship with her mother seemed to be the best thing in the whole world--except three years before Marked. Linda married the "Step-loser", John Heffer. She seems to have changed completely and doesn't support her daughter anymore on any of her choices. She uses John to make her decisions for her and hides behind him like a coward. John Heffer John is the worst thing that ever happened to human Zoey. He completely ruined her life. He took her mom away from her and he always got her in trouble with her mother. When Zoey was Marked, he blamed it on her bad behavior and karma. He often tries to embarrass Zoey, in any way he possibly can. Sylvia Redbird Zoey and her grandmother, Sylvia, are extremely close. When Zoey was first Marked in Marked, she went straight to her grandmother's lavender farm, after her mom wouldn't help, because she knew her grandmother would know what to do. They are very close and loving towards each other and Sylvia is very wise. Sylvia has also passed down her Cherokee beliefs to Zoey. Friendships Stevie Rae Johnson Stevie Rae was the first fellow fledgling close to Zoey when she moves to the House of Night. In Marked and Betrayed, Stevie Rae and Zoey grow very close. When Stevie Rae's body rejects the Change in Betrayed, Zoey is completely devastated. But in Chosen, Zoey realizes she must help an undead Stevie Rae gain her humanity back. Zoey does just that,after keeping secrets from her best friends, Stevie Rae changed into a completely new vampyre: a Red Vampyre. In Untamed, Zoey unearths Neferet's creations to the school. In Hunted, Stevie Rae helps banish Kalona, along with Aphrodite LaFont, Sister Mary Angela, and Sylvia Redbird. Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates Zoey shares a calm & easy-going relationship with the'' 'twins'. They seem to trust and care for each other very much. Shaunee and Erin also agree that Zoey has a messed up fashion sense. Aphrodite LaFont In ''Marked and Betrayed Zoey and Aphrodite could not stand each other. But as it became more apparent that the Goddess Nyx wanted them to work together, they've become close--but unusual--friends. Aphrodite may put on a shallow look, but Zoey can see right through it and can tell Aphrodite is actually a sweet, sensitive girl. But she'd never admit that! Damien Maslin Damien is another one of Zoey's best friend and is also a part of her inner circle. He is openly gay and has an affinity for air. Their relationship is shown to be quite close, as after Stevie Rae and occasionally Aphrodite, Zoey is shown to trust Damien the most. They are always there for each other as shown when he comforts her following the death of Heath, and she comforts him following the death of Jack. Whenever Zoey needs help about the Vampyre Society, she turns to Damien as he is the smartest one out of the whole gang. Jack Twist Jack is another openly gay character and is Damien's boyfriend. He was the former roommate of Zoey's ex-boyfriend Erik Night. He became fast friends with Zoey and the gang through Damien, but apart from that he is the most loyal and innocent person to have in their life. He is also a part of her inner circle as he has an affinity for technology. Whenever the gang has a technical problem or task, they turn to him. However, in the book Awakened, Jack dies, as he was killed by Neferet. In the aftermath of his death, the gang mourn for him, especially Damien and Erik, to which Zoey comforts them. Relationships Heath Luck Heath has been Zoey's on and off boyfriend since she was in third grade and he was in fourth. He has always been a prefect gentleman to her. When Zoey was Marked, it didn't matter to him like it did to everyone else. He was just fine with it and still loved his Zoey just the same. In Betrayed, Heath and Zoey Imprint and even though she was supposed to break up with him and forget her old human life, she just couldn't. Heath didn't want to forget Zoey either. In Chosen, Zoey breaks her Imprint with Heath when she makes love with Professor Loren Blake and forms an Imprint with him. In Untamed, Heath finds Zoey at a Charlie's Chicken restaurant on accident. Heath tells her he still loves her but loving her hurts too much and he never wants to see her again. In Hunted, Heath finds Zoey in the Prohibition-era Tunnels that she's staying in. While he's there, she is attacked by a Raven Mocker. Heath's blood brings back Zoey's health--along with their Imprint. Heath tells her he loves her and would do anything to be with her. He dies in Tempted. Erik Night Erik and Zoey first met in Marked. They had an instant connection. He was constantly showing support for Zoey as a fledgling since she moved to the House of Night. They liked each other as more than friends and eventually started dating in Marked, Betrayed, and Chosen. He was a good boyfriend to her and although he hated Heath, he was able to tolerate Zoey's relationship with Heath and understood how difficult it was to break away from him like she intended. Zoey, however was unfaithful to Erik and cheated on Erik with Loren in Chosen. He found Zoey and Loren making love the day after he completed the Change. Their relationship after that was tense as Erik caught Zoey having sex with Loren and broke up with her. He wasn't seen until he came back to be a drama professor at the school, and Zoey and him had unresolved feelings for each other. He found out the reason why Zoey cheated on him is because Neferet forced Loren to seduce and try to isolate Zoey from her friends. Even though they weren't together he still trusted her. They eventually got back together in Hunted, but broke it off in Tempted, due to Zoey having put enough frustration of Erik being too controlling and possessive, and not allowing of Grace. Professor Loren Blake In Betrayed, it is shown that Loren and Zoey certainly have some sort of connection, but she tries her hardest to stay away from him and his poetry. In Chosen, Loren tricks Zoey into believing he and her are in love and he takes her virginity. While Zoey was seeking out Loren for comfort, she finds Neferet in his arms. She learns that Neferet is his real lover and he used to her get information from her for Neferet. She never sees Loren after this incident because shortly thereafter, he is killed by Neferet. James Stark Zoey and Stark first meet in Untamed. While Zoey was going to groom Persephone and think, she finds Stark in the indoor arena practicing his archery skills. They talk for a bit and Stark tells Zoey his Goddess given gift: he can never miss his target. Moments later, Stark dies in Zoey's arms. Zoey tells him this may not be the end for him and that he may come back as a new and different kind of fledgling. In Hunted, Stark is evil and using and manipulating girls at the House of Night. Stark comes to Zoey's room once late at night, warning her about Kalona and his dream intrusions. Stark says there is a way to get around the dreams: if a girl and a guy are sleeping together and touching. Zoey believes him and lets him spend the night in her bed and tells him he must be gone before morning. When she awakens, he is gone and he has left her a note. Later that day, Stark pledges the Warrior's Oath to Zoey and he is changed into the second Red Vampyre and the first male one. Stark then defies Neferet's authority over him by shooting himself in the chest: in the "piece of Zoey's heart" she gave to him. Zoey saves his life by manifesting all five elements at once to stop the arrow from penetrating him. He is saved. In Awakened, Stark and Zoey grow very close, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Kalona Kalona and Zoey do not meet until Hunted even though he was introduced in Untamed. The first chapter of Hunted is Kalona and Zoey sharing a dream. Kalona thinks she is A-ya. Zoey is majorly attracted to Kalona but at the same time knows he's crazy and evil. A part of Zoey's soul might be attracted to him, but she is following the path of her goddess and staying away from this immortal man! Zoey Redbird's Unique Tattoos !|200px]] ''Marked After her accident at her grandmother's lavender farm, her Mark is filled in, but with no surrounding tattoos. At the end of ''Marked, Zoey is shown to be an extremely gifted fledgling, as she receives tattoos on her face, neck, and shoulders. ''Betrayed At the end of ''Betrayed, Zoey has once more proven to be special to their goddess, Nyx, as her tattoos spread down her spinal cord and back. ''Chosen At the end of ''Chosen, Zoey is gifted with another tattoo, this time around her waist. ''Untamed On the very last page of ''Untamed, Zoey is gifted with new tattoos that show her she is still follow Nyx's path for her. She has tattoos on her palms now. ''Hunted When Zoey banishes Kalona along with her friends, she feels that familiar burning sensation, as the Goddess gifts Zoey with new tattoos across her chest. Tempted She loses all of her tattoos except the outline of her crescent moon when her soul is shattered in ''Tempted. ''Burned She regains her tattoos, but no new tattoos appear in ''Burned. ''Awakened She gains no new tattoos in ''Awakened, although she does wonder when she will gain more. ''Destined She gains no new tattoos in ''Destined. ''Hidden She gains no new tattoos in ''Hidden. ''The Hidden Epilogue She still gains no new tattoos in ''The Hidden Epilogue. ''Revealed She gains no new tattoos in ''Revealed. ''Redeemed Find out when the final installment of the House of Night Series comes to life! Favorites Books *Bram Stoker's ''Dracula *Richard Preston's Books *Gossip Girl Shows *Anything on MTV *''America's Next Top Model'' *''The Dr. Phil Show'' Movies *''The Phantom of the Opera'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''The Notebook'' *''Titanic'' Music *Paramore *Justin Timberlake *Three Days Grace BFF *Stevie Rae Johnson *Aphrodite LaFont Movie Star Crush *Christian Bale *Leonardo DiCaprio Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Blue Fledglings